interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Abstract
English Etymology 1 From , or from , perfect passive participle of , formed from + . Pronunciation * , , Noun # An abridgement or summary. #* Isaac Watts — An abstract of every treatise he had read. # Something that concentrates in itself the qualities of something else. #* Ford — Man, the abstract Of all perfection, which the workmanship Of Heaven hath modeled. # An abstraction; an abstract term. # An abstract work of art. # That which is abstract. #* John Stuart Mill — The concretes "father" and "son" have, or might have, the abstracts "paternity" and "filiety". # A powdered solid extract of a vegetable substance mixed with sugar of milk in such proportion that one part of the abstract represents two parts of the original substance. Synonyms * abridgment, compendium, epitome, synopsis Derived terms * abstract of title Translations * Bulgarian: , , * Catalan: resum, * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: samenvatting, korte inhoud * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: , * German: , * Hindi: सारांश (saaraansh), निचोड (nichoD) * Italian: , , , * Japanese: 概要 (がいよう, gaiyō), 要約 (yōyaku) * Marathi: सारांश (saaraaunsh), गोषवारा (goShawaaraa) * Norwegian: sammendrag , oppsummering , utdrag , referat * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swedish: referat , sammandrag , sammanfattning , utdrag * Catalan: xifra, * Finnish: * Hindi: निचोड (nichoD) * Norwegian: sammenfatning * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: abstracció, * Croatian: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * Hindi: अमूर्त (amoort) * Italian: * Japanese: 抽象的な (ちゅうしょうてきな, chūshōtekina) * Marathi: अमूर्त (amoort) * Norwegian: distraksjon * Russian: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: abstract kunstwerk * Finnish: abstrakti teos * Hindi: अमूर्त (amoort) * Japanese: 抽象派の (ちゅうしょうはの, chūshōhano) * Marathi: अमूर्त (amoort) * Norwegian: * Swedish: * Dutch: (een) abstract iets * Finnish: * Hindi: अमूर्त (amoort) * Italian: * Japanese: 抽象的な (ちゅうしょうてきな, chūshōtekina) * Marathi: अमूर्त (amoort) * Norwegian: * Swedish: * Croatian: ekstrakt * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Hindi: निचोड (nichoD) * Japanese: 抽出 (ちゅうしゅつ, chūshutsu) * Marathi: सत्त्व (satw) * Norwegian: ekstrakt * Spanish: * : abstrak * : abstracto, summario * : 개요 (gaeyo) * : abstraktu, abstraktetu Adjective # Extracted. # Considered apart from any application to a particular object; removed from; apart from; separate; abstracted. #* 17th century: Noris, The Oxford Dictionary - The more abstract we are from the body ... the more fit we shall be to behold divine light. # Absent in mind. # Apart from practice or reality; not concrete; ideal; vague; theoretical; impersonal. # Difficult to understand; abstruse. # Free from representational qualities. # General (as opposed to particular). #* John Stuart Mill - A concrete name is a name which stands for a thing; an abstract name which stands for an attribute of a thing. A practice has grown up in more modern times, which, if not introduced by Locke, has gained currency from his example, of applying the expression "abstract name" to all names which are the result of abstraction and generalization, and consequently to all general names, instead of confining it to the names of attributes. # Of a class in object-oriented programming, being a partial basis for subclasses rather than a complete template for objects. Synonyms * conceptual, theoretical * formal * abstruse Antonyms * applied, practical * concrete Derived terms * abstractly * abstractness * abstract idea * abstract noun * abstract numbers * abstract terms Translations * Dutch: onttrokken * Finnish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swedish: * Dutch: afwezig, verstrooid * Finnish: * Norwegian: distrahert * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: abstracte * Dutch: , * Estonian: * Finnish: , * German: * Italian: , * Japanese: 抽象的な (ちゅうしょうてきな, chūshōtekina) * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swedish: , * Bulgarian: * Catalan: abstracte * Dutch: , , * Finnish: , * French: * Italian: * Norwegian: * Swedish: djupsinnig, svårfattlig * Catalan: abstracte * Dutch: * Finnish: * Japanese: 抽象的な (ちゅうしょうてきな, chūshōtekina) * Norwegian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Japanese: 抽象的な (ちゅうしょうてきな, chūshōtekina) * : abstrak * : abstracte * : 추상적인 (chusangjeokin) * : abstrakti or abstraktet * : abstracto * : soyut, abstre Etymology 2 From , perfect passive participle of ; also from the adjective. Pronunciation * , , Verb # To separate; to remove; to take away. #* Walter Scott - He was incapable of forming any opinion or resolution abstracted from his own prejudices. # To withdraw. # (euphemistic) To steal; to take away; to remove without permission. #* W. Black - Von Rosen had quietly abstracted the bearing-reins from the harness. # To create artistic abstractions of. # To summarize; to abridge; to epitomize. # To consider abstractly; to contemplate separately or by itself. # To draw off (interest or attention). #: He was wholly '''abstracted' by other objects.'' #* William Blackwood, Blackwood's Magazine - The young stranger had been abstracted and silent. # To extract by means of distillation. # To withdraw oneself; to retire. # To perform the process of abstraction. #* George Berkeley - I own myself able to abstract in one sense. # To produce an abstraction, usually by refactoring existing code. Generally used with "out". #: He '''abstracted' out the square root function.'' Synonyms * remove, separate, take away, withdraw * abridge, epitomize, summarize * filch, purloin, steal Derived terms * abstractable * abstracted * abstracter * abstractor Related terms * abstraction * abstractive * abstractum Translations * Bulgarian: , * Dutch: * French: * Hindi: अलग करना, निकाल देना * Italian: , , * Japanese: 取る (toru) * Marathi: वेगळे करणे, काढून टाकणे * Portuguese: * Swedish: abstrahera, skilja av, skilja ut, ta bort * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: * Hindi: पिछे आना * Marathi: मागे येणे * Bulgarian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Swedish: , , , * Dutch: * Finnish: * Hindi: अमूर्त कलाकृती करना * Marathi: अमूर्त कलाकृती करणे * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * Hindi: सारांश करना * Italian: * Marathi: सारांश करणे * Portuguese: resumir, sumariar * Swedish: göra sammandrag av, sammanfatta, * Dutch: abstraheren * Finnish: * German: * Hindi: अमूर्तरूपसे लेना * Marathi: अमूर्तपणे घेणे * Bulgarian: , * Dutch: * Finnish: viedä huomio * Dutch: * Finnish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Dutch: abstraheren * Hindi: अमूर्तिकरन करना * Italian: * Marathi: अमूर्तिकरण करणे * Novial: abstrakte * Russian: абстрагировать (abstragírovat’) * Swedish: * : abstraher * : 분리하다, 추출하다, 추상화하다 * : abstrakte * : extractar * : soyutlamak References * Category:English heteronyms ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Adjective # abstract # abstract Antonyms * figuratief ar:abstract be:abstract de:abstract et:abstract el:abstract es:abstract fa:abstract fr:abstract ko:abstract io:abstract id:abstract it:abstract kn:abstract hu:abstract ml:abstract nl:abstract ja:abstract pl:abstract pt:abstract ru:abstract simple:abstract fi:abstract sv:abstract ta:abstract te:abstract th:abstract chr:abstract tr:abstract uk:abstract vi:abstract zh:abstract